villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Soichiro Mikuni
Soichiro Mikuni is a wealthy and skilled Entre and the main antagonist in the anime C: The Money & Soul of Possibility Control. He was voiced by Daisuke Hosomi in the Japanese version of the anime and J. Michael Tatum in the English version. History Backstory Mikuni was the son of a businessman who wanted Mikuni to study and work his way into business. Mikuni lived up to his expectations as he gave up his dream of being in a music band and studied in the field of business as his father's executive assistance. His sister Takako fell ill with a condition that required medical assistance from a research facility in America. Mikuni planned a company project for that idea, but his father denied his request, as he believed it would hurt profits and decided to drop any company projects to cut costs. As for Mikuni, he was placed under house arrest by his father for days to prevent him from gathering any funds for his sister's condition. As he was finally allowed to see Takako, her condition worsened as she was about to fall into a coma. Before passing out, Takako told Mikuni she does not care if she is cured or not, as she said the present is what matters. Now realizing that his father cared about business more than his family, Mikuni strived to be better than him in the career. While doing so, he was visited by Masakaki, a representative from the bank of Midas, and was taken to another dimension known as the Financial District, where he fought his first deal and eventually became a more successful and wealthy businessman than his father as he took his company away from him. ''C: The Money of Soul & Possibility Control'' Ever since Mikuni became an Entre in the Financial District, he worked his way on becoming top Entre and later the leader of an organization known as the Star Guild. Mikuni soon took an interest to a new Entre in the Financial District named Kimimaro Yoga as he sees him as a younger version of himself. He offers Kimimaro a position in his guild that Kimimaro agreed on. Later in the series, a phenomenon occurred in Singapore when its Financial District ran out of money, causing the reality of the country to disappear and be forgotten. This phenomenon is known as C, which is soon spreading over to Japan. Mikuni manages to save Japan's Financial District as he uses his black Midas Card to use the Rotary press to issue Midas Money, money originated from the Financial District that only Entres can tell. However, the side effects of Rotary Press caused great distraught throughout the country of Japan. Kimimaro teams up with another Entre named Jennifer Sato, who is an agent from the International Monetary Fund, to defeat Mikuni and take control of the Rotary Press to replace the Midas Money with the US dollar. Jennifer tries to fight Mikuni with his former asset Kakazuzu, while Kimimaro takes down the Star Guild members. In the end, however, Mikuni defeated Sato with his asset Q, as Q destroyed Kakazuzu with her move Cannibalization, resulting Jennifer to go bankrupt and be banished from the Financial District. Kimimaro then takes on Mikuni after he recieves a black Midas Card of his own from Masakaki. During their battle, Mikuni soon realizes Q is his sister Takako. In the end, Kimimaro defeats Mikuni in a final blow, allowing him to remove the Midas Money from the world. As C is about to hit Japan again, Kimimaro reverses the Rotary Press, restoring the world and everybody's future. As for Mikuni, he says goodbye to Q before she and Msyu disappear, and then to Kimimaro, as he chooses to stay behind in the Financial District while it fades away into obscurity after using his entire future. Powers and Abilities Mikuni is in possession of a Midas card, a card that Entres possess in the Financial District that gives them special abilities and contact with their assets, such as the ability of "Direct', which allows the user to create weapons made out of money they use whenever they fight in a battle known as a Deal. Mikuni possesses his own ability known as "White Knight", which allows him to summon one other asset he is fighting with in a Deal. The type of Midas card Mikuni possesses is Darkness, which allows the user to print any sort of money into the economy for a certain amount of time, but in exchange of some people's future. Mikuni once used that ability as an attempt to save Japan from the phenomenom of C that was about to occur there. Assets *'Kakazuzu': His most frequent used asset until he lost him to Jennifer. Kakazuzu has the appearance of an old man in a butler's outfit and wears an Anubis-like mask. *'Aurora': Guardian of his asset Q. Aurora has short blonde hair and pink fur on her arms and legs. She normally keeps her eyes closed whenever she is not used in a deal. *'Q': Mikuni treats her with care as she resembles his sister. She has teal hair and green antlers, arms, and legs. She appears to be quiet and shy, but also very gluttonous. Gallery C -- Control Bleeding Money Top Entrés in Battle (Official Clip) C - Mikuni vs Jennifer Category:Anime Villains Category:Fighters Category:Businessmen Category:Male Category:Charismatic Category:Protagonists Category:Wealthy Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Anti-Villain Category:Big Bads Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Hypocrites Category:TV Show Villains Category:Sophisticated Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Honorable Category:Power Hungry Category:Affably Evil Category:Amoral Category:Arrogant Category:Cataclysm Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Deal Makers Category:Self-Aware Category:Master Orator Category:Aristocrats Category:Tragic Category:Summoners Category:Damned Souls Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Cult Leaders Category:Dark Messiah Category:Extravagant Category:Gamblers Category:Master of Hero Category:Propagandists Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Opportunists